jelsa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
You Have My Heart Chapter 2 Everyone is here
❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄Ch.2.❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ In front of the boat the water had begun moving, rising. Then it formed a circle. "What in the world is that!?" Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa said at the same time. "It's a portal." Said Moana, like someone saw portals everyday. "Brace yourselves!" Moana exclaimed.Then she PADDLED into the portal. Inside the portal Elsa felt like everything was in slow motion. Then a bright light, like light at the end of a tunnel.Everyone closed their eyes. And then... "Where are we?" Said Kristoff, as everyone opened their eyes. The Magic Kingdom. Said Moana. "No way!!!" Said Anna."Yes way." Said Moana. They arrived at a very large dock. "Look familiar?" Said Moana as she began tying a rope to the docks so the boat wouldn't float away. "I can't belive it." Elsa said under her breath as she stepped off the boat. "Elsa! Anna!" Elsa turned around. "Pocahontas?" "Hey Elsa." Pocahontas said as she began helping Anna off the boat. "How'd you get here?" Kristoff asked. "Same as you guys." Said John Rolfe, Pocahontas' husband. "Hey girls!" Said Tiana. She ran towards them. After hugging Elsa and Anna she said,"Moana, you look tired. Do you need a break? You're still pretty young to be going put there by yourself." Moana smiled and said: "I'm 20. Not that young. And Minnie said we mustn't wait. And you're pretty young yourself, Tia. Your 23. Bye!" And she sailed of again, a portal forming again.She sailed through it. "C'mon." Said Tiana. "What went wrong?" Said Elsa. "Mickey said we need to wait for everybody to come first. Then he'll tell us. He also said nothing went wrong, just something really magical." "Yeah," Pocahontas said. "Super Magical." "How much?" Asked Anna. "Lady of the Moon type of magical. Whatever that is." Before Elsa could ask a question, they saw Moana sailing towards them. "Aurora! Merida! Phillip!" Said Anna. Moana sailed the boat closer to the dock. After they helped everyone get off, Elsa asked Moana: "How much longer do you think it's going to take to get everybody?" "Everybody? I dunno, maybe 10 minutes." "Okay." Elsa said with a nod. Finally, they got everyone, and they went inside the Mickey's palace. Author's Note: Hello! Here's my characters rehearsing again! Me: Well done everybody! Merida: Thanks Me: Merida, I said everybody. Not just you. Astrid: She knows. Author, when are me, hiccup, and jack coming in the story? Me: Astrid! Shhh! Get out of here! Your spoiling everything! And WHY is everyone calling me author! My name is Annabelle! Ugh! Jack: Can I at LEAST talk to Elsa? Me: NO! Not with everyone watching! Elsa: Jack can talk to me if he likes. He is my- Me: Shhhhhhhhhhh! Hiccup: Autho- ahem, Annabelle looks upset. Me:I'm not upset, I'm stressed and angry. Snowy, can you tell the readers to leave now? Snow White: Sure! *looks at readers* Bye! See you all later! (PRESS THIS TO READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER PRESS THIS TO READ NEXT CHAPTER) This was written by Annabelle aka DisneyFanForever123, founder of this wiki